


they'll name a city after us

by melsbels



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/pseuds/melsbels
Summary: picspam: bodyguard & royal kc





	they'll name a city after us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some_Impossible_Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Impossible_Fairytale/gifts).



> a/n: i hope you enjoy it, darling!!!

**kc** \+ the one where klaus is a royal bodyguard and caroline is a royal and feelings are f e l t


End file.
